Grease 2: Troypay Style
by sexyadam1003
Summary: Its 1961, Senior and Pink Lady leader Sharpay Evans feels like she has out grown tbird leader, zeke, and his advances. So what happens when Troy Bolton moves to East high, and falls for the beautiful sharpay. Will she feel the same.
1. Back To School, Again

_ok, so hello guys, this is my first fanfic, so i hope you like it, i have no idea if it s any good or not, so i guess we'll find out._

**_i do not own hsm, or anything related to grease 2._**

so enjoy.

* * *

****

_Spending my vacation in the summer sun_

_Getting lots of action, havin' lots of fun_

_Scorin' like a bandit till the bubble burst_

_Suddenly it got to be September 1st_

As 18 yr old Sharpay Evans lays by the pool, with the wind blowing through her hair, she was thinking about how she was not looking forward to her final year of high school. Another year of Zeke trying way too hard to get her, another year of the entire school worshipping her, and another year of basically acting like someone she doesn't really want to be. At least she did have her _pink ladies_, and especially, Gabriella, who she's been friends with since pre-school. Even with such, good friends and a good life, she still felt like something was missing, and this year she just wished it would changed.

At that moment while Sharpay was lost in her dream world, dark eyed, raven haired beauty Gabriella came around the side of the house and laughed at the site of Sharpay lying out in the lounge chair.

"Sharpay, only you could lay out at 7 a.m.," she said with a smile on her face, "we're gonna be late if you do not hurry up and change"

Sharpay slid her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose and looked up and said, "seriously, Gabi, are we ever late." With that she turned and stood up and slid on her tight black capris and black short sleeve shirt, throwing her _pink ladie_ jacket over her shoulder.

"Come on Gabi, like you said, we do not want to be late for another fabulous year at East High." She said walking ahead of Gabriella to the front of the house.

_Woe is me, all summer long I was happy and free._

_Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole._

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again._

_You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three_

_I'm gonna be there 'til then...__I gotta go back, back, back to school again._

_Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to school again!_

At around 7:15 Sharpay and Gabriella pulled up in front of the school, in Sharpays pink Jaguar Roadster, with a speedy stop, jerking them both forward then throwing them back.

"Damn Shar, your going to kill us one day with the way you drive." Gabi said eyes wide looking forward.

"oh come on I did not drive that bad " she said with a smirk,"ok whatever, I just didn't want to be late" she finally said with a smile spreading across her face.

"Uh huh, whatever. Now where are Taylor and Kelsi?" As if on cue a white Imperial Crown pulled up beside them. All four girls got out of their cars and met in front them sitting on the hoods, looking up at the school in front of them.

"well, well another great year, huh guys?"Sharpay said with very little excitement.

"oh come on! school is not that bad." Taylor said with a big grin on her face.

"Ya! I agree with Taylor, school is fun, its not as bad as you make it Sharpay."Gabi said looking in Sharpays direction.

"whatever, you two just like it, cuz you're the smartest two in the entire school, plus you don't have to put up with Zekes Advances all year long."Sharpay said with a disgusted look on her face, while everyone else laughed.

At that moment a black Chrysler 300 pulled up beside them with four guys.

Getting out of the drivers seat Zeke noticed right off that Sharpay was looking just as good as she always was.

"COMB" Zeke said.

All three guys reached in their jackets pulling out a comb and handing it to Zeke. Zeke grabbed it out of Chads hand, and brushed his hair back, handed the comb back, and walked over to sharpay.

"oh god." Sharpay said rolling her eyes noticing Zeke walking over.

"ah, here comes lover boy." Said Gabi, causing the other two girls to laugh as well. Which earned thema death glare.

"Hey sweet thang"Zeke said into Sharpays ear.

"EWWW!!" Sharpay squealed hopping off the hood of her car walking down the sidewalk towards school putting on her jacket and poping her collar up.

"She so wants me," Zeke said watching her go, with the biggest grin on his face.

"In your dreams." Said all three girls hopping off the cars as well, giving zeke a pat on the shoulder, and sexy grins to the other guys, to go catch up with Shar.

_Geometry and history is just a pain_

_Biology and chemistry destroys my brain._

_Well don't they know that I deserve a better fate?_

_I'm really much too young to matriculate._

Troy reluctantly drove his motorcycle down the street with his dark brown hair blowing in the wind. Angry that he has to go back to school, but what makes it worse is he has to go to a completely new school. He really wanted to drop out, but his momma said it would break her heart if he did, and he couldn't do that.

_Well mama please, your child's come down with a fatal disease._

_Mama said, "Come on you lazy bum now get your butt out of bed!"_

_"You gotta go back, back, back to school again!"_

_It's bye-bye fun, get your homework done, __You better be in by ten,_

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again._

_Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to school again_!

Troy sighed as he pulled up and looked at the school and looked around. He noticed right off the pink car parked in front of the school and laughed. Then he noticed everyone else, he could tell their were cliques, just like he was anticipating and he didn't like it. But then he took another glance at the pink car and his heart started beating fast and he could hardly breathe. Their sat the most gorgous girl, woman, he had ever layed eyes on. She had Blonde hair flowing down her back, and her simple clothes were hugging her in all the right places. Then he saw her hop off and start walking towards the school, so he decided to make a beeline straight for her.

_I got my books together and I dragged my feet_

_Then I saw this angel __boppin__' down the street._

_I said, "Hey, pretty baby, __hows__about a date?_

_"__She said, "I'm going to school, and I can't be late."_

I finally caught up to her, and stopped to catch my breath for a second after trying to catch up to her, and I walked right up behind her and whispered in her.

"Hey, pretty baby, hows about a date?" I said with a smirk.

Sharpay felt someone walking up on her, and then she felt them lean forward, and she was prepared, so she thought. As she turned around she was stunned at the piercing blue eyes looking her right in the eyes. He had dark brown hair, almost black, wearing dark jeans, white shirt, and a leather jacket. _Exactly my kind of guy, she thought._

Troy knew she was gorgous from the back, but when she turned around and looked him straight in the eyes with the most dark brown eyes he'd ever seen, he was lost, so lost in them._ Exactly my kind of girl, he thought._

Neither one them said anything, although Troy was waiting on her to say something to his question but since he usually got what he wanted he knew he had her, or so he thought.

"I'm going to school and I can't be late." She said with the most evilest smile and turned and walked away leaving Troy speechless. Troy turned away smiling and laughing at how she just completely blew him off.

"that has never happened" troy said to himself. He started walking away from the school, but turned to take another look and saw her on top of the stairs watching him, with a certain look in her eyes. So Troy knew that this year was going to be interesting, and he was looking forward to it, he thought, as he turned and walked towards the school.

_Well, I can see, that look in her eyes was sayin' "Follow me,"_

_And I was caught - I thought of playing hooky, but on second thought_

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again._

_You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three_

_I'm gonna be there 'til then...__I gotta go back, back, back to school again._

_Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to school ... again!!!_

Sharpay laughed when she entered the school, and turned to her girls.

"well ladies this should be an interesting year."

"hey, he was totally hot, you are so lucky." All three girls aid in unison.

"Whatever, he totally thinks too much of himself," all girls looked at her "ok yes. I do like that, but just not him"

"How do you know that, you don't even know him?" Gabi said.

"Trust me I can tell" Sharpay said walking off to class leaving all three girls smirking behind.

"She so wants him," all three said.


	2. Drama

Okay guys heres another chapter, so please if you dont mind leave some reviews when your done, cuz if i think no one likes

it i won't keep writing it.

i do not own hsm, or either one of these songs in this chapter.

* * *

Troy opened the doors and entered East High, looking for the blonde bombshell he just completely fell for. The halls were pretty crowded and he couldn't see a thing, so he leaned against the wall and jjust kept waiting to see even a glimpse of her.

"Excuse me."

Troy felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turned around and greeted a girl with a big, toothy grin and curly hair.

"Hello" he said with a confused look.

"Are you, Troy?"

"Yes, I am" troy said becoming more confused "and who are you."

"Well, I'm, Frenchy, a friend of your cousins, she asked me to find you, and show you around." She said sticking her hand out for a shake.

"Oh ya, hi," he said shaking her hand, "my cousin did tell me about you, so where do we start." he said.

"Well, first we need to go to the office to get your schedule, so follow me." She said while she started walking, so Troy simply followed her.

* * *

"Does this shirt make me look fat." Taylor asked checking herself out in her mirror locker.

"No, Taylor, you do not look fat for the 100th time." Gabi said rolling her eyes, while laughing.

Sharpay stopped looking at herself in her mirror, and looked right at Taylor and said, "Then just change to another shirt, that doesn't make you look fat." She said fed up with Taylor always asking those type of questions just to get you to say no and boost her confidence.

That statement earned a death glare from Taylor, who just went back to checking herself out, although earning a laugh from everyone else.

Just then Zeke and the rest of his guys came walking up to the girls, causing Sharpay to turn into her locker, while the other girls gave them smiles.

Zeke leaned up against the locker and asked "So you gonna be with me or not babe." He said looking her up and down, which completely grossed her out.

"Zeke, Zeke, Zeke, how many times do I have to tell you we are never going to happen, no matter how many disgusting one liners you give me." Sharpay said faking the puppy dog look.

"Really, well I beg to differ, sooner or later your gonna give in, you know you will." Zeke said giving her a wink and smirk and walking away, with the rest of the boys following him.

"bye boys" the other 3 said with a smile and wink, earning the same from them.

"god do you girls have to do that." Sharpay said annoyed.

"What! They are hot even if you don't like em." Gabi said Still Watching em walk away.

* * *

At that moment the bell rang and everyone started going their own ways. Sharpay had to go the complete opposite way of the girls, so after they said bye, she closed her locker, and started walking.

"hmm, pants." Said some random girl walking past.

So, Sharpay decided to run back to her locker, and threw it open to grab a skirt she had hanging in there.

What she didn't know is that troy was walking down the hallway, and heard the pants comment, and watched her run back. When Troy Saw her putting the skirt on, he noticed it hid all her lovely curves that definantly needed to be showing, so he walked up behind her and leaned on her locker and said

"I like the pants better."

Sharpay froze when she heard the all too familiar deep voice from earlier, so she turned around to face him and smiled.

"Well, why is that."

"lets just say you wore the pants just right, but if the skirt was tighter, maybe it wouldn't be so bad." He said with a confident smirk.

Sharpay could not believe he just said that, but she was actually a little surprised.

"Is that what you call a compliment?" she said with a smile.

"yes it is, something wrong with it."

"no," she said turning around and closing her locker, then turned back, "no theirs not, but trust me your not getting anywhere with me" and with that said she turned and walked away.

"My god, she's perfect." Troy thought as he turned to watch her go and smiled at the sight of her hips swaying perfectly. After seconds of watching the empty hallway, the bell rang, and troy realized he was going to be late, and started running the same way Sharpay went.

* * *

sharpay entered the auditorium for her first elective class, which was drama. She actually liked to sing and act, because she was good at it and everyone knew it. So she went and sat in the front aisle waiting for Mrs. Darbus to start the class.

"Okay, ladys and gentlemen welcome to drama class, the superior of all classes, especially sports," Mrs. Darbus said, but the last part under her breath, "now we do have a new student with us this year, so would Troy Bolton please stand up abd introduce himself."

At that moment Troy came barging in the gym, out of breath, from running all the way here. First thing he noticed was the blonde bombshell sitting in the front, so he went and sat behind her.

_Oh god he's in my class, great, this can't get any better._ Then she realized where he sat._or__ maybe it can. _

"um, I'm guessing your Troy Bolton then," Darbus said earning a nod from troy she continued, " well I do not except tardiness new or not, so this is your first warning.

"Yes mam, it will never happen again," he said putting on a 100 watt smile.

" ok, today we'll start with the singing part of this class today, so we'll start with none other than Sharpay evans."

_Sharpay,_ what a name! troy thought with a smile, but that changed once he saw who it belonged to. As he watched her walked up to the stage he couldn't wait to hear her sing.

Sharpay stood in the middle of the stage, and looked at troy who was looking at her with those piercing blue eyes and knew what she was gonna sing.

_Gee whiz, look at his eyes_

_Gee whiz, how they hypnotize_

_He's got everything a girl could want_

_Man, oh, man, what a prize_

_Gee whiz, he's all the joy_

_Gee whiz, I could find in a boy_

_He's awful nice, its paradise_

_I hope I'm not his decoy_

_Heaven up above knows how much_

_I love that gentle soul, angels sing of a love like this_

_Gee whiz, I hope our love will grow and grow_

_Oh, Gee whiz I love that guy, Gee whiz my oh my_

_There are things we could __do,__ I could say I love you_

_But all I can say is Gee whiz_

Sharpay finished with a smile at the applause she was getting.

Troy was completely speechless, as he watched her walk back to her seat, and almost died when she gave him alittle smile when she sat. He was so lost in her he didn't hear Mrs. Darbus Call his name.

"huh" troy said not taking his eyes off Sharpay.

"its your turn dear"

"oh" _crap_ troy thought he's never really been a singer so this was going to be interesting.

Sharpay was interested to see if troy could sing or not.

Troy Began, looking directly at sharpay, and sang with a smirk.

_You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain_

_Too much love drives a man insane __You__ broke my will, but what a thrill_

_Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire_

_I laughed at love 'cause I thought it was funny_

_You came along and moved me honey_

_I've changed my mind, your love is fine_

_Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire_

_Kiss me baby, woo feels good_

_Hold me baby, __wellllll__ I want to love you like a lover should_

_Your__ fine, so kind_

_I want to tell the world that your mine __mine__mine__mine_

_I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs_

_I'm real nervous, but it sure is fun_

_Come on baby, drive __my__ crazy_

_Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!!_

"Well, looks like we will have a wonderful school production this year."Mrs Darbus said with a smile.

Troy walked off the stage, never takin his eyes off sharpay till he sat down behind her, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"you were amazing." And with that he walked out of class. This time leaving Sharpay Speechless

"Damn" Sharpay said to herself, " he's good."


	3. A Cool Rider

Ok, thx to you guys who reviewd i really appreciateit. Anyways heres another chapter, and i promise the next chapter is gonna be full on Troypay. oh and also i will not be using the songs in order as they are in the movie and any other songs like in the last chapter will all be songs from 1961 and earlier, just to stay in the Grease 2 spirit.

I OWN NOTHING, THAT ISN"T MINE. :)

* * *

Sharpay was walking down the halls at the end of the day. Glad to be gone, because she had a lot to think about, _thanks to Troy_. She knows that if she hooks up with Troy, there is no telling what, Zeke, and the others will do. As she turned the corner, she noticed Zeke, making his way towards her, with that dumbass grin on his face. 

"So, babe, want to grab a burger with me tonight." He said putting an arm around her waist.

Sharpay put one hand around his neck, and one on his arm around her waist, and then leaned close to his ear.

"Zeke," she said in a very sultry voice, sliding his arm off her waist, and walking right past him, then turned to face him and said ,"when are you gonna get the picture, your not the right kind of guy for me, baby, and you never will be." She said with a wink,, and walked off.

"Then who is!" Zeke yelled from where he was, looking her straight in the eye.

Sharpay turned, returning the glare, with a smirk

**_If you really want to know_**

**_what i want in a guy_**

Zeke nodded.

_**well i'm looking for a dream on a mean machine**_

_**with hell in his eyes**_

**_I want a devil in skin tight leather_** Sharpay sang as she slowly bent down, dragging her hand down her leg.

**_He's gonna be as wild as the wind _**dragging her hand back up as she stood back up.

**_And one fine night_**, finally taking her eyes away from Zeke, **_I'll be holding on tight_**

**_To a coooool rider, a cooool rider _**now singing to herself

**_Whoa-oh, whoa,_ ** looking Zeke, back in the eye, with a hard glare

**_If it takes forever, then I'll wait forever_**

**_No ordinary boy, no ordinary boy is gonna do_**

**_I want a rider that's cool_**

Sharpay smiles, and turns to walk away, giving him one last look, as he nods, and walks away. She then runs into a storage room that leads outside, and leans against the wall.

**_That's the way its gonna be, that's the way that I feel_**

**_She then runs and picks up a round object acting like it's the steering wheel to a car_**

**_I want a whole lot more, than the boy next door, I want hell on wheels_**

Putting the object down, and spotting a ladder she starts to climb up slowly.

_**Just give me a black motorcycle, with a man rolling out of the seat**,_ climbing a little further up

**_Then move aside_** swinging her leg over the top to straddle the ladder

**_Cause I'm gonna ride_**

Raising up some jazz hands_, **with a cooool rider, a cool rider**,_

Bringing her hands down to the ladder, and standing up

**_If he's cool enough, he can burn me through and through, whoa-oh, whoa_**

_**If it takes forever**,_ now swinging her leg over to the other side of the ladder and starts climbing down the ladder

**_Then I'll wait forever, no ordinary boy, no ordinary boy is gonna do_**

_**I want a rider that's cooool**,_ grabbing her jacket and heading towards the door. Putting her pink jacket on inside out to where its black, and popping that collar up, then she starts walking with a swagger.

_I **don't want no ordinary guy** **coming on strong with me**_

**_They don't know what I'm looking for they don't know what I need_**

**_Your gonna know it when he gets here, cause the ground'll be shaking_**

**_I'd do anything to let him know, that I'm his, his, for the taking_**

**_I want a cool rider, a cool oool oool cool rider……_**

As Sharpay continued her song down the street, Troy, finally came out of his hiding spot after watching, her entire performance, watching her very intently.

"A cool riders what you want," Troy whispered, "Then a cool riders what your gonna get."Besides, I already am one. He thought with a smirk, as he walked to his motorcycle, and rode home to freshen up, for a bowling night with Frenchy, cuz she thinks it's cool, yeah right.

* * *

"Birds vs. Ladies" Chad said, winking towards Taylor. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever can we just get on with it already?" Sharpay said with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on Shar have some fun, you've been cranky for awhile now." Gabi said with a sympathetic smile towards Sharpay.

Sharpay just nodded and almost lost her breath when she saw who entered the bowling alley.

"Troy" Sharpay thought, "Maybe this will be fun"

As Troy entered his eyes immediately noticed the blonde "Sharpay," sitting to the left and perked up a little bit.

"Maybe this will be fun"

* * *

thx for reading hope you liked it, and i hope i'll have another chapter by tomorrow. 


End file.
